


seeing double

by softlees



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, basically these fools propose at the same time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 05:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15812016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlees/pseuds/softlees
Summary: The problem is that they’re at Disneyland, right in front of the castle, and the sun is setting and there isn’t a wailing kid in sight, unlike when they were waiting an hour for Space Mountain and that demon child would not shut up. Seokmin’s taking the picture for them, that too generic snapshot that everyone takes whenever they come here, smile way too damn big for his body in a way that’ll definitely give Wonwoo away if he doesn’t act first.Wonwoo’s heart is pounding in his chest. His head’s a little bit too dizzy, though he’s not too sure whether that’s from dehydration or nerves, but he figures this is a good time as ever to pop the question. Now or never.Except, when he turns around to pull out the ring, Soonyoung is there, beaming, with one of his own.





	seeing double

**Author's Note:**

> there's [ this fic by thescavenger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15672837) that was inspired by something similar!!! i HIGHLY recommend it i loved it so much!! i think we both got inspired by the same thing nngh so i m sorry i didnt mean to step on ur toes 
> 
> thank u to didi for encouraging me to post this fic <3 ur d best.

In retrospect, Wonwoo thinks he should have seen it coming. Maybe it was because he was a bit busy concocting something of his own that he didn’t notice his boyfriend sneaking about and pulling all the strings to make this sort of thing happen.

 

The thing about Wonwoo is that he always has a plan. And a back up plan. _And_ a back up back up plan, you know, just in case those first few ones don't exactly work out.

 

Dating Kwon Soonyoung usually means that one should practice being prepared, because the fool is allergic to things like organization and is a general chaotic mess a majority of the time. Wonwoo loves him for it.

 

So when Soonyoung pulls out two tickets for Disneyland with puppy eyes (Wonwoo is not a fan of crowds, or purposely waiting in lines in the stifling heat) and practically begs him to go (“C’mon Nonu, I already took the vacation days off!”) with the cutest pout on his face, even if it throws a wrench in the plans that Wonwoo had (a romantic candlelit dinner, long beachside drive, proposal at sunrise), Wonwoo cannot say no.

 

But this isn’t the problem. Wonwoo figures he can propose to Soonyoung at Disneyland just as easily. It has never been about the place, or the people. It’s always been Soonyoung. He figures there’s something nice that can be said about how easy it is between the two of them, about how simple they are.

 

No matter who you ask, Wonwoo and Soonyoung have always been together. They were back then, they are now, and they will be in the future, too.

 

Whatever it is, Wonwoo just wants to propose, on the same day that they got together eight years ago.

 

(For sentimental reasons, if Soonyoung asks. For practical reasons, in Wonwoo’s case. It is infinitely easier to remember one date instead of two.)

 

The problem is that they’re at Disneyland, right in front of the castle, and the sun is setting and there isn’t a wailing kid in sight, unlike when they were waiting an hour for Space Mountain and that demon child would _not_ shut up. Seokmin’s taking the picture for them, that too generic snapshot that everyone takes whenever they come here, smile way too damn big for his body in a way that’ll definitely give Wonwoo away if he doesn’t act first.

 

Wonwoo’s heart is pounding in his chest. His head’s a little bit too dizzy, though he’s not too sure whether that’s from dehydration or nerves, but he figures this is a good time as ever to pop the question. Now or never.

 

Except, when he turns around to pull out the ring, Soonyoung is there, beaming, with one of his own.

 

* * *

 

Wonwoo thinks it can, when he thinks about it long and hard enough, all be considered Jihoon’s fault. He had to go and get married out of the four of them first, to a giant of man named Mingyu. Wonwoo hates Mingyu, except not really, because no one can hate Mingyu. He’s annoyingly likeable.

 

“You’re just jealous because he stole Jihoon from us,” Soonyoung soothes gently, as he goes on his tippy toes to smooth down Wonwoo’s collar.

 

“That may or may not be true,” Wonwoo grouses. “Whatever the case may be, the issue still stands. I resent him a great deal. Monumentally so.”

 

“Stop pouting,” Soonyoung grins, pinching Wonwoo’s cheeks. “No one’s going to want to deal with you, you big baby.”

 

“Except you. You always deal with me, no matter what,” Wonwoo points out, just to be petulant. Soonyoung stops to stare at him then, eyes creasing gently as he smiles slowly.

 

“Yeah.” Soonyoung says, a bit hoarse, a lot bit truthful. There’s an honesty in there that makes Wonwoo feel like they should be the ones up on the altar today. “Yeah, I do.”

 

Seokmin rushes in, squeaking something about being ready. Soonyoung just leans up to kiss Wonwoo soundly, and pats his chest with a sly smile before turning to leave, and even though the spell is broken, Wonwoo is still captivated by him.

 

“I still hate Mingyu,” Wonwoo grumbles, following Soonyoung out the door and shuffling towards Jihoon, who looks somewhere in between wanting to puke and cry.

 

Even if Wonwoo says that, he knows that awestruck look in Jihoon’s eyes when Mingyu makes his way down the altar — the groom only trips once, which is a miracle — is one that cannot be easily found, and so he settles for watching the way Soonyoung greedily drinks in the sight of their childhood friend commit to a life full of love.

 

 _I’m going to marry you_ , he thinks, just as Soonyoung lets out a particularly embarrassing wail at something in Junhui’s best man speech, snot running down his nose.

 

It just seems like the kind of thing he should do. He’s always liked the idea of forever with Soonyoung. Marrying him is just a part of that.

  


* * *

 

 

Soonyoung parades around their apartment later that week, arms flapping about, mouth loosened by alcohol.  

 

“Think about it,” Soonyoung says, starry eyed as he flops onto the couch and pillows his head on Wonwoo’s thigh. He lets out a dreamy little sigh, and Wonwoo stops reading for a bit to look at his boyfriend. He loves it when Soonyoung gets like this, kiddish, excited over the littlest of things. Sometimes he swears he can stars in Soonyoung’s eyes when they sparkle like that.

 

“ _Kwon_ Wonwoo. Doesn’t it sound great?”

 

"That’s too many _W_ s in too little syllables,” Wonwoo complains, though his heart starts to beat a little faster as his mind immediately leaps to the ring box hidden behind boxes of detergent in their laundry room. There's no way that Soonyoung could have found it though; he tries not to step in there if he can help it, and as a result, Wonwoo is the only person in the house that does the laundry.

 

"Why am I taking your last name in this hypothetical marriage, anyways? Doesn't Jeon Soonyoung sound cooler?"

 

Soonyoung opens one eye and puffs out his cheeks. "Pfft, as if you're anything _but_ my bitch, Wonwoo."

 

Wonwoo doesn't think that deserves an answer, so he just huffs and returns to his book, taking extra care to jostle Soonyoung’s head as he readjusts his legs. Brat.

 

He can’t not deny how nice the names sound. He spends nights running them through his mind, under his tongue, relishing the way they come together. He says them softly in the quiet, and thinks, soon.

 

The ring gleams mischievously whenever he reaches behind the detergent boxes to peer at it.

  


* * *

 

 

They spend the rest of the entire day bickering, though neither of them can quite keep the grins off their face when their mismatched rings glint in the fading light.

 

“ _I’m_ the one who bought the Disneyland tickets,” Soonyoung complains. “I slaved away at my desk for the last two years in order to convince Seungcheol to give me the time off! The least you could do was let me propose, bastard.”

 

“Shut up,” Wonwoo huffs out a laugh, shoving at Soonyoung. “My ring is more expensive.”  


“You don’t know that!” Soonyoung pulls out of Wonwoo’s grasp and turns on him, brows furrowed.

 

“There’s _no way_ that this thing is more expensive than the rock I got you,” Though his words are sharp, Wonwoo’s eyes soften at the way the band gleams against his fingers. It’s the perfect size. Soonyoung really does know him best.

 

“I have the receipt.” Soonyoung fumes, clutching his velvet box close to his chest. “Wanna bet?”

 

“Can you let me have this one thing?” Wonwoo groans exasperatedly. “Like, seriously. I wasn’t planning to propose to you in the middle of an overpriced amusement park full of sweaty adults and screaming kids.” He grumbles. “What I had planned had more class than this.”

 

Soonyoung pats his cheeks, cooing him for his efforts. Wonwoo adores the new addition of cool metal to the feel of familiar palms. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to this.

 

They continue walking for a while, before Soonyoung lets out a tiny whine again. “ _Okay_ , I know we’re over this, we really are, but — I’ve been planning this for _forever_ ,” Soonyoung bemoans, running a hand through his hair. “I’m allergic to planning, Wonwoo-yah, you know that.”

 

“Well,” Wonwoo retorts without thinking, because he wants this to be over, and because he just wants to kiss Soonyoung, his _fiancée_ , “I’ve wanted to marry you since forever, so,” He shrugs, a _do with that information what you will_ sort of move.

 

Soonyoung falls silent and looks at him then, eyes fierce and shining and defiant and every bit wonderful. Wonwoo’s stomach flips, and he thinks, _god_ , I’m never going to stop loving you. He can see Soonyoung take a step forward, thinking some variation of the same thing.

 

They meet each other halfway.

 

“Guys?” Seokmin asks, a little bit harried, five minutes later. “The kids are beginning to stare.”

**Author's Note:**

> inspired heavily by this video of twitter where this one couple is proposing to each other and i just remember thinking:  
> ksy legit fighting jww for rights to propose. thank u
> 
> im @dksuns on twitter hmu if u'd like
> 
> thank u for reading!!!


End file.
